


Monsters Among Us

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, I don't even know my dude, Modern AU, Paranormal AU, Post-Time Skip, Though I'd prefer it to be more of a slice of life type deal, Will probably get pretty smutty, it's whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Will add a summary when I figure out what I wanna do with this story. Set in a supernatural and modern AU.





	1. Work

An alarm clock blared, stirring the black-haired woman from her lovely dream. She blindly smacked her hand around her nightstand until she found her alarm clock and smashed her fist on the snooze button, ending up destroying the clock as well. She poked her head out from under the covers and glared blearily at the remains of the clock before sighing softly and turning around.

Upon remembering why she had the alarm set, she groaned softly and got out of bed before trudging to the kitchen to start breakfast for her and the three other occupants of the house. Her thin, long tail slipped out from the waistband of her orange plaid pajama pants and she adjusted her black tank top as she began cooking. Soon, one of her housemates entered the kitchen and started brewing some coffee and one of her fuzzy ears twitched in his direction before she smiled, "Morning, Sabo."

The blond vampire yawned before rubbing his eyes as he waited for the coffee, "Morning, Tazz. What's for breakfast?" She flipped a pancake that had a red tint, "Blood pancakes for you, various meats for me and Luffy, and special french toast for Ace." Sabo hummed and smiled as he poured coffee into a blue mug and a black one before handing her the latter, "Sounds delicious."

She smiled thankfully for the coffee and nodded as she took a sip, "I hope it is." The smell of cooking food drew the demon of the house into the kitchen and he wobbled on his feet, still half-asleep. Sabo handed him an already filled orange mug and Ace mumbled a thanks before sitting at the table, spaded tail hanging limply from the back. Tazz soon finished the cooking portion and put Sabo's pancakes on a plate and set it in his usual spot with a small bottle of blood next to it.

She then put a plate of french toast soaked in a soul substitute in front of Ace and he instantly perked up. She got out two big platters of raw meats and put them in her and Luffy's spots respectively before letting out a sharp whistle. A crash met her ears before footsteps pounded down the hallway until her brother skidded into the kitchen, fluffy tail wagging excitedly.

She sat after him and they all began to eat in relative silence. Luffy and Ace scarfed down their breakfasts while Tazz and Sabo ate in a more refined manner. After everyone finished, Tazz took the dishes while the others went and got ready for the day.

She quickly finished and went to get herself changed into her usual outfit of a tight, black, sleeveless shirt with cream fur around the shoulders and camouflage cargo pants tucked into black boots. She slipped her tail out from above the waistband before heading back out to see the others already waiting for her. They left the small house and started heading to the town square to meet their friends.

As they walked, Tazz put her gloved hands in her pockets and lazily waved her tail behind her, "By the way, I'll have to go to work earlier since Nami is sick today so I'm covering for her." Luffy whined and clung to her waist as she continued walking, dragging her brother, "I don't want you to go early!" She chuckled and rubbed his head, "Don't worry. Zeff is going to give me the day off tomorrow."

The younger werewolf jumped up with a cheer as Ace and Sabo chuckled. The vampire looked at her with a smile, "Would you want to go somewhere tomorrow?" Tazz hummed in thought as she put her hand in her chin.

After a moment of thought, she grinned, "How about the carnival?" The three agreed before they finally got to their friends. Sanji the kitsune swirled over to Tazz and knelt in front of her before taking her hand, "Tazz-chwan~! My heart aches every moment I am away from you."

She chuckled and the sound made one of his golden ears twitch before he collapsed with his hands clasped together and his visible eye shaped like a heart, "Are you sure you aren't an angel because your laugh is absolutely angelic~!" The green-haired weretiger standing next to him folded his arms across his chest, "Oi, dartbrow. Get up. You're in the way." Sanji jumped up as his four tails bristled, "What'd you say, moss-head?!"

Tazz held up her hands and smiled, "Easy now, fellas. No need to fight on such a nice day." After taking a look at the group, she noticed that a certain female human and tengu weren't there. She looked at the others, "Where's Robin and Usopp?" Sanji sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped, "She said she wasn't going to make it today since she had plans already. Usopp stayed up late playing video games so he slept in."

Tazz hummed before putting her hands back in her pockets, "By the way, Sanji, I'm taking Nami's shift today since she got sick yesterday." The kitsune seemed to slump over even more, "My poor Nami-swan..." Tazz and Zoro snickered at his overreaction before the greenette turned to the hellhound, "We still on for Thursday?"

She nodded and grinned, "Yeah." Luffy blinked and hung from Ace's ram-like horns, much to the latter's annoyance, "What's Thursday?" His sister shrugged a shoulder, "I get off early that day and Zoro and I are gonna go on a hunt."

Luffy grinned and released Ace's horns, "Yay! Bring back a lot of meat!" Tazz chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I will." Once Luffy let go of him, he shook his head before pointing in another direction, "I'm gonna go meet up with Marco now." He was waved off by the others before they began to walk down the sidewalk.

They hung out for a few hours before Tazz looked at the clock on her phone, "Well, I should get going so I can go get ready for work." Sabo smiled and gestured in the direction of their house, "I'll come with you." She nodded before waving at Sanji, "See you at work later, Sanji."

He nearly fainted at her words and watched her leave with a love-struck expression. Zoro sniffed the air before smirking, "I think she's gonna go into heat soon." Sanji froze and glared at the tiger, "Don't you dare!"

Zoro just gave him a wide smirk, his sharp canines poking out from one side, "What're you gonna do about it?" Luffy just blinked at the two, "What's heat?" Sanji and Zoro looked over at the clueless werewolf before sweat-dropping, "Don't worry about it."

As they walked, Sabo and Tazz discussed what could be made for dinner before the blond paused, sniffing the air. He looked at the female, "I think you're gonna go into heat soon. You should try to get the day off." She hummed and looked ahead, "Really? I guess it already is the end of the month..."

She smiled and rolled her shoulders, "I'll talk to Zeff later and see if I can get the rest of the week off." Sabo nodded and turned his attention back ahead, "You gonna need any help with your heat?" She shrugged and watched a bird flap across the sky, "We'll just have to see where I am when it hits."

They soon got back home before entering and Sabo started heading to his room, "I'm gonna go hang out with Koala and Hack." He got an affirmative hum from her before she disappeared into her room. She shrugged off her outfit before putting on her work uniform consisting of a white button-up, black waistcoat, and black slacks with black converse. She slipped her black gloves back on before straightening her clothes and leaving her room.

Sabo met her at the door and gave a wave before he started walking off to meet his own friends while Tazz hopped on the black and orange motorbike parked in front of the house. She put her helmet on before starting the engine and driving off to the bar and restaurant Baratie. Once she got there, she parked in the employee parking lot before turning the engine off and removing her helmet.

She shook her head to get her hair back in its naturally messy state before heading inside. She was greeted by some of her coworkers before spotting Zeff and walking over, "Hey, boss-man. I'm gonna need the rest of the week off." The old man narrowed his eyes at her before crossing his arms and nodding, "Very well, but I expect you to work hard when you come back."

She gave a lazy salute and grin, "Yes, sir!" Her ears twitched a bit when she heard Sanji arrive and she waved at him when he appeared. He grinned at her before swirling over and taking her hand, "You are yet again the highlight of my day, my fair maiden~!"

She chuckled and patted his head between his ears, "Easy there, Sanji. You can flirt with my after work." He smiled, "I plan on it." He went to the kitchen while Tazz went to the bar and stood behind the counter.

She was wiping down some glasses when she heard two people sit in front of her and the familiar scent of outdoors and another of spices and cologne hit her nose. She smiled and set the glass in her hand down before leaning on the counter to look at the werewolf Shanks and vampire Mihawk, "What can I get you two?" Shanks also leaned on the counter with a grin, "I'll take a beer."

Mihawk gave a small smile to the hellhound, "I will take a martini, my querida." She nodded and poured Shanks a mug of beer before getting to work on Mihawk's drink, "It's been a while since you guys have been here. Any special occasion?" Shanks took a gulp of his beer before responding, "Nah. We just felt like coming down."

After pouring the martini into a glass, she slid it in front of the vampire who gave her a smirk, "Thank you." She smiled back and nodded, "Let me know if you two need anything else." Sanji walked up to the bar with a tray of food in his hand, "Tazz-chan, table three wants a cosmopolitan and a bloody mary with actual blood."

She nodded and set to work on the drinks, "I'll take it to them once they're done." The blond smiled and walked off to deliver the food. She made quick work of the drinks before walking around the counter and grinning at Shanks and Mihawk, "If you two gents will excuse me, I must take these to a table."

She turned and walked off to the designated table. After giving the customers their drinks, she gave a small bow and walked back to the bar. Upon her return, Shanks ordered another beer as Mihawk sipped at his martini.

Tazz gave Shanks his order and leaned her elbow on the counter before putting her chin in her hand with a smirk, "You better not plan on getting shitfaced, Shanks. You'll deplete all of our booze." He held his hand up defensively, "Don't worry, Tazz-chan. I'm only having a few drinks." She hummed rather skeptically and looked to the mature one, "Keep an eye on him, will you?"

Mihawk chuckled and nodded, "Only because you asked, my querida." She smiled and went back to taking orders and mixing drinks. The shift went by rather fast since it was busy and she had Mihawk and Shanks to chat with during a slow period.

The two left when her shift ended and Sanji saw her off. She hopped on her motorbike and grabbed her helmet, "You know you don't have to see me off every time, right?" The blond smiled and nodded as his tails waved, "I know. I just like doing it." They waved before she took off in the direction of her house as the sky grew dark.

When she got home, Luffy attacked her in a hug, "Big sis! I missed you!" She smiled and patted his head between his ears, "You always say that when I get home." His ears lowered and he pouted, "But it's true!"

She rubbed behind one of his ears, making his tail wag, "Yes, yes." He latched on to her as she walked further into the house. She peeled him off of her before dropping him, "I gotta change now Luffy. I'll be out in a minute to make dinner."

Her brother nodded with a grin and trotted off somewhere as she closed her door. She quickly changed into her pajamas from the previous night before she went to the kitchen to see Sabo already getting dinner started. She smiled and walked closer and peered over his shoulder, "I think you should help cook more often. You're good at it."

He chuckled and stirred the large pot of blood sauce, "If you need some help, just ask. I don't mind." She smiled and pecked his cheek, "I'll keep that in mind." She started cutting up some vegetables before adding them to the sauce and moved to cooking a load of noodles.

Ace walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Tazz from behind, "Welcome home." She hummed and flicked her ear against his cheek, "Thanks. Can you get some bowls out?" He nodded and released her before opening the dishware cabinet and grabbing some large bowls.

He handed them to Tazz who filled them with noodles before handing them off to Sabo so he could pour the sauce over the noodles before he in turn handed them back to Ace to put on the table. After getting everyone their favorite drinks and sitting down, Tazz let out a whistle and Luffy barreled into the kitchen before hopping into his seat. They all began eating and chatted about how their days had gone.

Tazz licked her lips after getting some sauce on them, "Shanks and Mihawk came by work today." Luffy's tail began waving wildly, "Shanks did?" She nodded and took another bite, "Yeah. I think it's about time you go visit him, Lu."

The werewolf nodded excitedly, "I will tomorrow!" After that, they fell into a comfortable silence until a heavy thunk was hear as Ace's narcolepsy acted up and his head fell into his food. The others continued eating and Tazz wrapped her tail around his neck to lean him back so he didn't drown in the sauce.

Ace soon woke up and began eating a bit faster than he was prior to his episode, not wanting to fall asleep in his food again. After they all finished, Tazz gathered the plates and started washing them before handing them to Sabo so he could dry them. The other two went off to their rooms for the night.

Tazz and Sabo quickly finished cleaning before saying their goodnights and heading to their own rooms. Tazz let out a yawn and crawled in to bed, promptly passing out once her head hit the pillow.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tazz's heat hits her and she has to figure out how to handle it this time.

The next morning, Tazz woke with a groan and an amalgamation of strong scents hit her nose and she buried her face in the covers before shuddering at the feeling against her currently sensitive skin. She let out a faint whimper and curled up under the blankets when a knock sounded at her door. Sabo announced that he was coming in and he entered before shutting the door behind him.

The scent lingering in the air hit him full force and he physically took a step back before looking at the lump under the covers. He walked over and sat next to the lump, swallowing thickly, "So your heat came today? Do you want me to help with or call someone?" He barely made out the soft voice muffled by the blankets, "Please help...."

He gently pulled the covers away to reveal her flushed face, "It's hitting you hard, huh?" She gave a weak nod and kept her eye closed as Sabo stood, "I'll go send Ace and Luffy out. I'll be right back," He exited the room and she could hear them talk among themselves before she heard the front door shut.

A moment later, Sabo entered her room again and shut the door behind him, "They're out and should be for most of the day." She sat up and tugged at the collar of her tank top, "Thanks, Sabo..." He walked farther into her room and the heavy scent of her heat finally began taking over his mind.

He bit back a groan as his body heated up and he went to the bed, "Don't mention it." Luckily, he hadn't changed into a complicated steampunk-esque outfit yet, so he was just in a t-shirt and pajama pants. He reached back and grabbed the back of his shirt before pulling it over his head before getting to work on his pants, "You should go ahead and get undressed. I'd rather you not be mad later if I end up ripping your clothes."

She let out a shaky breath before nodding and standing, "Good idea..." She pulled off her tank top and tossed it aside before sliding her pants down. Sabo got stripped down faster than she did so he took the chance to come up behind her and put his hands on her hips, lightly digging his fingertips into the skin as he nuzzled the back of her human ear and inhaled her delectable scent, "You smell so good..."

He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slid them down before she could use her tail to remove them the rest of the way. He let his hands roam around her torso before bringing them up to cup her large breasts. He rolled the flesh before pinching her nipples until they hardened and she shuddered against him, "S-Sabo...!"

He groaned softly and gently pushed her onto her stomach on the bed, "You don't have to worry about doing anything. I'll take good care of you." She panted lightly and grasped the sheets under her, glancing back at him to see that his pupils had become slits. Her eye followed the movement of his tongue as it darted out and lick his lip and the flash of a fang sent a shiver through her.

He moved so that he was situated between her legs and leaning over her as he dragged a hand from her upper back to the flesh of her rear. He squeezed and lowered himself to an elbow by her head as he kissed at her neck before lightly pressing his fangs against the skin, not yet puncturing but reminding her that they're there. He chuckled softly when she pushed her rear against his hand and he moved his hand from her ass to her hip before slipping it between her legs.

He ran a finger along her slit to find that it was already dripping and he shuddered as her sweet scent made his mind go hazy. He plunged a slender finger inside her and relished in the lovely mewl that left her before he added a second finger. He pumped them in and out before scissoring them.

No longer wanting to torture her, no matter how delicious it seemed, he pulled his fingers away and sucked them clean, "Are you ready?" She nodded eagerly and he angled her hips enough so that he could position himself at her entrance. He slowly entered her and hissed at the warmth and tightness while she let out a loud moan and fisted the sheets tighter.

Once he got to the hilt, he paused to let her adjust. When she gave him a nod, he pulled out before thrusting back in rather roughly and he knew she liked it from the moan she let out. He repeated the action before speeding up a bit.

She arched her back and her tail wrapped itself around one of his legs. Sabo slid his hand up and down her back before resting it on her hip while his other hand grabbed hers. He shut his eyes and panted lightly against her neck before placing his mouth on her pulse point.

He bit down hard enough to puncture the skin a bit and lapped up the droplets of blood that bubbled up and she gave a high moan, tilted her head to the side to give him more access. He smiled to himself and thrust a bit harder. She moaned again before she bit down on the sheets as her eye shut tightly.

He angled his hips in a way that made him hit a spot deep inside her and she gasped and threw her head back, "Sabo!" He continued to hit that spot over and over and heat pooled in her gut as she began to near climax. He sucked on the spot he bit and he went a bit faster.

She soon met her release and fell limp on the bed as Sabo quickly chased his own completion. After finishing, he leaned over her and panted before pulling out and laying next to her with an arm thrown over his eyes, "How're...you feeling...now?" She tried to catch her breath before responding, "Better.. A lot better. I should be fine for a few hours..."

He let out a hum before getting up and gathering his clothes after regaining his breath with a small smile, "I'm gonna go take a shower and then head out. Call me if you need anything." She gave a lazy wave as he left the room. She rolled over and waited for him to finish showering.

After a quick shower, she got dressed in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants before heading out of the house since the scent of her heat was no longer so prominent. She looked at her phone and groaned when she remembered that it was only Tuesday and she had to look forward to six more days of her heat. She sighed and put her phone back in her pocket and blinked when she saw her group's moss-headed weretiger strolling around looking rather confused.

She trotted over and tapped his shoulder, "Hey, Zoro. Are you lost again?" He whirled around to face her with a blush a light glare, "S-Shut up! I'm not lost..." She smirked and crossed her arms, "Really? Where are you going then?"

He looked off to the side, "The booze store...." His blush darkened when she began to laugh and she wiped a tear from her eye, "Zoro, that's halfway across to the south side of town." The tips of his ears burned and her grumbled while the tip of his tail twitched irritably, "I knew that."

A faint scent reached his nose and he sniffed before looking at her, "Your heat's already here?" She sighed and her shoulders slumped, "Yeah... It hit me this morning." He hummed and stared at her for a moment, "You wanna go do something?"

She hummed in thought and shrugged, "Wanna come to my place and play video games or something?" He nodded and blushed when Tazz took his hand, "Why're you holding my hand?" She chuckled and smiled back at him as she began leading him to her house, "You'd get lost if I didn't even though I'm right in front of you. Your sense of direction never fails to astound me."

He blushed brightly and grumbled but let her keep a hold on his hand, "Shut up..." They soon got to her house and entered before heading to her room. She turned on her large TV and Xbox and tossed him a controller before sitting on a black beanbag chair.

He lightly kicked an orange one over to hers before sitting down. She booted up one of their favorite games to play together and she crossed her legs as the game started. They exchanged playful banter and jeers as they played.

Tazz eventually won and she tossed her arms up with a grin, "Woo! Either I'm really good at this game or you just suck at it." She smirked and reclined against her chair, putting her hands behind her head after setting her controller on her stomach. Zoro glared at her with a low growl as his tail flicked back and forth in annoyance before tackling her, knocking her off her chair and to the floor as she let out an 'Eep!"

They began wrestling and smacking at each other for a few minutes before Zoro pinned her wrists to the floor and panted, staring down at her to see that she was just out of breath as he was. He smirked, his tail waving lazily behind him, "Either I'm really good at this or you just suck at it." She blushed lightly and pouted before wrapping her tail around his and moving it to her face.

Zoro narrowed his eye as he watched, "You better not-" He was cut off when she bit down on his green tiger tail and he stiffened, a small flair of pain mixed with something else going through him in a shiver. He glared at her and pulled his tail from her mouth, "You little shit!"

She gave a triumphant smirk before her eye widened when he got closer with a smirk of his own. He lowered his face to her neck and breathed hotly against it before sniffing with a low hum, "Sabo helped you this morning?" She blushed brightly and shivered a bit, "Y-Yeah... Him and the other two have plans so they should be out for the rest of the day..."

Zoro chuckled and dragged his tongue along the unbitten side of her neck, getting another shudder from the female, "All the better." He was about to lightly bite down on her neck when her door was kicked open as a familiar voice shouted, "OI, MOSS-HEAD! YOU BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF TAZZ-CHAN!" Tazz and Zoro looked behind them to see Sanji frozen in the doorway with a wide eye before his fluffy ears flattened and his tails bristled, "You damn moss ball!"

Zoro just arched a brow at him, "What do you want, dartbrow?" Tazz peeked out from under Zoro and blinked at Sanji before she smiled, "Uh... we were just playing video games and Zoro got mad I beat him. Then we started wrestling and here we are." Sanji narrowed his eye before entering the room, shutting the door with his foot, and walked over to the two as they eyes followed him.

He kicked the tiger off of her and got down on his knees, sitting her up on her knees and leaning her back against him, nuzzling her neck, "Don't bother with that brute. Let me show you how a real man treats a lady." Zoro glared at the blond and sat back on his heels as he crossed his arms, tail flicking behind him. Tazz swallowed somewhat nervously and nodded, feeling her skin already becoming more sensitive since Zoro's musky scent had rekindled her heat.

She tilted her head to the side as Sanji dragged his tongue along the skin before nibbling just under her human ear, getting a soft hum in response. The kitsune took a deep breath of her scent and groaned softly, "I could just eat you up..." Having gotten tired of just being off to the side, Zoro moved forward and began licking and nibbling on the other side of her neck and he could practically hear her heart pounding in her chest.

Zoro lightly wrapped his tail around one of her thighs and Sanji slipped his hands under her shirt and trailed feather-light touches along her stomach and hips. The blond angled his hand down and slid it down her hip into her pants and panties before he began pushing them down as the other hand made its was to trace random shapes in the valley of her breasts. Zoro put a hand on her hip and squeezed as he captured her lips with his.

When he felt her go limp, he opened his eye to see steam coming from her face as her eye swirled. He let out a sigh before flicking Sanji's forehead, "Oi, ero-cook. She passed out." Sanji blinked and looked at her face before chuckling softly, "Must've been too much for her when her heat isn't in full swing yet."

He pushed Zoro away and picked Tazz up before standing and taking her over to her large bed, "You can leave now. I'll stay here and wait for her to wake up." Zoro scoffed and stood, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it, putting his legs up after kicking his shoes off and reclined with his hands behind his head, "Like hell I'm gonna leave. I'm not going anywhere." Sanji glared at the tiger before gently laying her on the bed and taking his shoes off.

He climbed up on it and sat against the headboard and ran his hand through Tazz's hair. Sanji eventually settled down on his side, facing the woman before his eye began to drift closed. Zoro had long since fallen asleep and he snored softly on her other side.

After about an hour or so, Tazz finally woke up and she groaned softly as her heat flared. She squeezed her eye shut tightly before her ears twitched, hearing soft breathing on both sides of her before a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a tone chest. A nose prodded the back of her ear as a long tail draped itself over her legs and a rough voice spoke, "There she is..."

Another person's hand rested on her hip and soft lips pressed to her forehead with a slight tickle from facial hair, "Good afternoon, mademoiselle." The woodsy scent of the tiger and spicy smell of the kitsune assaulted her nose and she bit back a small sound, "W-What happened...?" Sanji chuckled and rubbed circles in her hip with his thumb, "You passed out."

She put an arm over her face, "S-Sorry..." The blond chuckled and removed her arm as he leaned over her with a smile, "No need to apologize. We were probably just rushing it." He leaned down, closing his eyes as he did so, before pressing his lips to hers.

She let out a soft sound into the kiss before she noticed an arm reaching around her and pushing Sanji to his back before she was moved to hover over him on all fours. She glanced back at the presence behind her and saw Zoro with a smirk before he leaned forward and lightly bit the back of her neck.


	3. Tiger and Hound

She bit her lower lip and leaned her head forward before a gentle hand met the back of her head and pulled her down. Sanji kissed her again and lightly nipped her bottom lip with his sharp teeth before sucking on it a bit and drawing a shaky breath from her. Zoro busied himself with her neck as his hands roamed up and down her sides before moving to her back and slipping under her shirt.

One of Sanji's hands snaked under her shirt and trailed up to one of her breasts before palming the heavy flesh while the other rubbed circles on her hip. She moaned softly and slightly arched her back before stiffening when one of Zoro's hands found her tail and lightly squeezed. She almost melted against the blond under her with a low moan and Sanji chuckled against her lips, "I believe it's about time to get you out of those clothes, Tazz-chan."

Zoro lightly bit down on the crook of her neck before laving the spot with his tongue, "For once, I agree." The tiger leaned back on his heels and pulled Tazz up by her arms before pulling her shirt over her head. Sanji's eye widened before he grinned when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra and he brought his hands up to cup her breasts, "So lovely~!"

Zoro pulled at the drawstring of her sweatpants to untie them and the loosened material slipped down her hips before they were pushed down the rest of the way by rough hands. One of Zoro's arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her so her pants could be completely pulled off before being tossed aside, leaving her in just a simple pair of black panties. She felt one of Sanji's hands leave her chest and trace along the scars littering the front of her torso as his gaze followed, "You're so beautiful, Tazz-chan..."

She blushed and squirmed a bit in Zoro's hold before gasping when he rutted against her rear as he growled lowly by her ear, "I want to devour you..." He reached in front and grabbed hold of her panties before simply ripping them off and she was glad that she wasn't very fond of that pair. The ripping of the fabric and the air hitting her sensitive womanhood made her shudder and bite back a moan.

Sanji licked his lips as he watched her body before he began unbuttoning his button-up, tossing it aside once he was done. He unbuckled his belt before sliding his pants and briefs down to his knees and shifted so he could kick them off the rest of the way. He pulled Tazz back down to lay against him and he gave a glare to the tiger behind her before he kissed at her neck.

Zoro huffed and took his turn to undress until he was just as nude as the other two before he pressed his well-muscled chest against her back as he licked at the other side of her neck before nipping. She whimpered and pressed her lower half against Sanji's straining member, making the blond's breath hitch in his throat. He shuddered and reluctantly pulled away, panting lightly as he closed his eyes for a second to regain his composure before giving Zoro and look, "I think she's ready."

Zoro smirked against her neck as he squeezed her hips, "So how are we gonna do this?" Sanji looked at Tazz's flushed face and thought for a moment, "Pick her up by her legs." The tiger grumbled at being told what to do but still picked her up with his hands on the underside of her thighs as she leaned against his chest.

Sanji moved to his knees and put a hand on Tazz's cheek, "Do you trust us?" She nodded immediately, trusting them with her life if need be. The blond glanced at Zoro before meeting the female's gaze once more, "Do you think you can take the both of us?"

She paused for a moment before replying with a small smile, "Won't know until we find out..." Sanji chuckled and kissed her lips before lining himself up with his hands on her hips, "That's true, I suppose. Don't hesitate to let us know if it's too much." She nodded before her head tilted back to rest against Zoro's shoulder with a soft pleased whine as the kitsune entered her.

He waited for a moment before looking at Zoro with a less than pleased expression, "Your turn, cactus." The tiger's brow twitched at the name but he decided to direct his attention back to Tazz as his top prodded her entrance before pressing in. His feline ears twitched at the pained whimper, but he continued on since they both knew that the discomfort would fade, and he lightly rubbed circled in her flesh thigh with his thumb.

Once he pushed in to the hilt, the two males shuddered at the tightness but otherwise remained as still as a statue so that Tazz could adjust. After a few moments, she leaned her head back against Zoro's shoulder and held on to Sanji's upper arms, "Y-You can move now..." Sanji was the first to move, pulling out slowly before sliding back in right as Zoro pulled out.

The moan that Tazz let out made the two fight to keep from losing control of themselves as they set a steady pace where she was never empty. Her fingertips dug in to the blond's biceps and when her head lulled to the side, Zoro took the chance to start nipping and sucking at the skin exposed to him. She moaned loudly and Sanji groaned as he licked at her throat, "God, you sound so wonderful..."

The tiger gripped her thighs tighter to the point that there will surely be bruises and growled a bit against her neck, "I'm going harder." She nodded quickly and reached a hand back to grasp at his short hair while her other tangled in Sanji's locks, "Please!" Sanji let out a deep moan at her voice, "How can I deny such a sexy lady?"

As if in sync, the two males sped up and put more force behind their thrusts, getting high moans and mewls of pleasure in response. Tazz arched her back away from Zoro's chest as Sanji's member rubbed a certain spot deep within her, "Sanji! There!" The blond angled his hips to hit that spot over and over as Zoro growled in her ear, "Fuck...!"

She felt the familiar warmth in her belly and she rolled her hips, her brows furrowing as she pressed her mouth to Zoro's neck and lightly bit down. He groaned and bucked against her. As if sensing that her climax was approaching, Sanji slid a hand down and pressed his thumb against her clit before rubbing hard circles.

She gasped and threw her head back as white flashed in her vision and she tumbled into orgasm after a few more rubs to her bud. Her walls tightening around them led the males to their own releases and they stilled as they spilled themselves inside her. They all panted heavily before Sanji pulled out first and he shivered at the sight of their seed spilling out of her.

After pulling out, Zoro gently laid her on the bed before settling down next to her with an arm thrown over her waist. Sanji sat back against the headboard after retrieving a cigarette from his pants before lighting it and taking a drag. He looked down at Tazz and smiled a bit at the relaxed look on her face, "Enjoy yourself?"

She nodded sluggishly and smiled, "Yeah. My heat should stay at bay until tomorrow afternoon at least." Her eye began to droop closed as she heard Zoro's soft snores behind her and Sanji began running his hand through her hair. She soon fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

When she woke, Sanji was nowhere to be found so she figured he had left. She sat up, feeling Zoro's arm slip off of her, and spotted a glass of water and a note on her nightstand. She grabbed the note and opened it to see that it was from Sanji.

She leaned back against the headboard as she read: 'My dear Tazz-chwan, I am terribly sorry that I won't be there when you wake up, but I have the afternoon to evening shift at Baratie so I must leave. My heart aches every second I am away from you and the world is dull without you in my sight. I shall visit you tomorrow to see how you are doing. From your prince, Sanji.' She smiled at it before folding it back up and setting it aside as she took the glass of water. She took a sip and sighed as it cooled her slightly hoarse throat before she looked down when she felt an arm drape itself over her lap.

She looked down to see Zoro staring up at her with an unfocused eye since he had just woken up, "Did ero-cook leave?" She nodded and handed him the glass of water after he sat up with the covers pooling around his waist, "Yeah. He has the afternoon to evening shift at work." He took the glass with a nod of thanks before gulping the water down.

After drinking the rest of the water, he handed her back the glass and she put it on the nightstand and getting out of bed. She grabbed her sweatpants and fished her phone from a pocket before checking it to see several messages from Sanji saying that he was thinking about her and wished she was in his arms again. She chuckled and started getting dressed in a tank top and pajama shorts before sitting back down on the bed next to Zoro.

He draped his tail over her lap and she smiled as she looked at him, seeing his eye closed and his hands behind his head, "So, you gonna leave now that we're both awake or do you want to hang out a bit longer?" He hummed in thought before shrugging, "I don't have any plans for today, so I might as well stay longer." She stood up and grabbed the TV remote before sitting in her previous spot on the bed and turning the TV on to a random horror movie.

She sighed softly and brought her knees to her chest, "I was supposed to go to the carnival today with Ace, Sabo, and Luffy since I was gonna have the day off anyway. Then my damn heat had to hit." She pouted and put her chin on her knees, the tip of her tail flicking irritably over the side of the bed. Zoro chuckled and crossed his legs, "Well, it may end soon and the carnival is gonna be here for the rest of the season."

She hummed softly and nodded a bit, "True. But sometimes I wish it just wouldn't happen at all." He looked at her for a moment before putting an arm over her shoulders and pulling her against his side, "It does seem like it sucks for the most part..." She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, "It does."

They fell silent as they watched the movie and sat there. After an hour, the sky began to turn orange through the window and Tazz looked over at it, "I guess we were out for a few hours. I should get started on dinner. Are you gonna stay?" He stretched his arms over his head before nodding, "Yeah. I think I'll stay the night, if it's fine with you."

She nodded and got off the bed before gathering her pajamas, "I'll start cooking after a quick shower." She exited her room and went down the hall to the bathroom, going in and shutting the door behind her before turning the hot water on. She got in and quickly washed up before shutting the water off and drying herself with a fluffy towel.

After putting on her pajamas and underwear, she made her way to the kitchen as Zoro came out of her room after having put his clothes back on. She started going through the fridge in search of what she should make before settling on fried rice. She pulled out several vegetables and some meats before looking back at Zoro, "Could you get the rice out?"

He nodded and did as asked while Tazz got out a large wok and put it on the stove before she began cutting up the meat and vegetables. After cutting what needed to be cut, she cooked the rice and got out some eggs. She turned the stove on and let the wok heat up before putting some butter in it and cooking the vegetables and meat as well as the eggs.

Once the other things were cooked, she added the rice and soy sauce as well as some spices. After the ample amount of food is cooked, she grabbed two bowls and filled them with some of the rice before handing one to Zoro and sitting at the table. He took his bowl with a nod of thanks before sitting across from her just as the front door opened.

Sabo poked his head into the kitchen and smiled at Tazz as she looked over at him, "We're back." He stepped into the kitchen and blinked upon seeing Zoro, "Oh, hello there." Tazz took a bite of her fried rice, "Welcome back. I made some fried rice. Zoro's gonna spend the night here."

He nodded and rubbed her head between her ears before getting a bowl and filling it as he smiled at their guest, "Alright. Hopefully Luffy doesn't get too rowdy and end up keeping you awake." Zoro waved a dismissive hand and continued eating, "I'm sure it'll be fine." Tazz smirked and nudged Zoro's leg with her foot, "This guy can sleep through a hurricane, so I'm positive Luffy won't bother him."

He blushed and glowered at her, reaching over the table to pinch her cheek. After prying his hand from her cheek, she let out a sharp whistle to call Luffy and Ace to dinner. Luffy was the first to slide into the kitchen, almost crashing into Sabo before he saw the weretiger at the table, "Ah! Zoro! What're you doing here?"

Zoro pointed his spoon at the female of the house, "She invited me over earlier for video games. We passed out for a while and I decided to stay the night." The youngest grinned and wagged his tail, "Do you wanna stay in my room?" Zoro hummed in thought before shaking his head, "Nah. Your sister's bed is more comfortable."

Sabo handed Ace a filled bowl before they both sat down. Luffy filled his bowl as much as he could before plopping down in Tazz's lap. She rested her chin on his head after she finished her bowl, taking Luffy's bowl and setting it in hers before returning them to her brother.

She closed her eye and just listened to the others chat as they ate, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment since calm and quiet was a rarity in the household. She must've dozed off a bit since the trio seemed to finish their food rather quickly before Sabo gathered the dishes. Tazz opened her eye and was about to stand after Luffy got off of her to go to his room when Sabo smiled sweetly at her, "I'll take care of these. You must be pretty tired from today, so go ahead and get some rest."

She smiled back and stood, pressing a kiss to the vampire's cheek, "Thanks, Sabo." He nodded and began washing the dishes as Tazz and Zoro retreated to her room before she turned the lights off and flopped down on her bed. Zoro shut the door behind him and pulled his shirt off before slipping his pants down until he was just in his boxers before climbing onto the mattress.

He pulled the blankets over the both of them and wrapped his arms around her as he nuzzled the top of her head, "Night, Tazz." She smiled and hugged him back as she closed her eye, "Night, Zoro." They soon fell asleep for the night, cuddling into each other's warmth.


End file.
